genovaboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat
Kombat, is a telavision show that first aired on December 29, 2018 the show is based off of the Mortal Kombat games, so far one episode has aired which was well recived by critics and fans alike, this was originally announced on December 11, 2018 as Mortal Kombat: Enter the Realm as a movie and was slated for release on Jnauary 7 2019, however the movie was scrapped when Ed Boon announced it would be a TV series. Plot The shows begins with a MK tornoment in witch earthrelalm wins and shang tsung convices shao kahn to spare him and give him a second chance Characters *[[Liu Kang] - A shaolin monk and current Mortal Kombat Champion, defends the title every five years in the Mortal Kombat tournemet trained by Bo Rai'Cho and mentored by Raiden, currently serves as Earthrealm's prime defender. *Shao Kahn - Emperor of Outworld he rules with an iron fist, aspiring to conquer all realms for his own ruling he along with Shang Tsung he wants to kill Liu Kang and become Mortal Kombat champion to conquer Earthrealm and become its ruler. *Scorpion - Formerly known as Hanzo Hasasahi a Undead revent from Neatherealm who seeks vengence against the murderer of his clan the Shiri Ryu, he belives it was Sub Zero mentored and revived by Quan Chi *Sub-Zero - Also known as Kuai Liang, formerly Bi Han until his death at the hands of Scorpion he wants to show Scorpion who really killed his clanm he serves the Lin Kuei as one of there finest warriors. *Shang Tsung - Shang Tsung is a old sorcerer who seek enternal youth, serving as the right hand man to Shao Kahn, aspires to kill Liu Kang to help Shao Kahn conquer Earthrealm, however was spared from death when Goro failed to defeat Liu Kang and is required to compete in the second Mortal Kombat tournemet. *Reiko - serving as right hand man to Shao Kahn he was killed when Shao Kahn was found out wearing his hat. *Johnny Cage - Johnny Cage is a arrogant movie star with mix martial arts training and a big ego, he is allied to no one but wants to defend earthealm and prove to his green orbs arent special effects he also has a knack for hitting people in the balls. *Raiden - one of the Elder Gods, serving as the god of thunder he tempoarily resinghed from his position to compete in the tournement, however resumed after failing to make it to the finals, he serves as a prime defender and ambassador for Earthrealm also serving as the prime mentor for Liu Kang and Kung Lao. *Stryker - A police officer from Earthrealm, he competed in the tournemet for no reason but aspires to kill Kitaro for burning Kabal. *Kenshi - A warrior who was blinded years ago, he using telakenises and guards the Sky Templer also being a guide to those who seek acess to it. *Fujin - The god of wind and overseer of the Sky Tempale, he overlooks all the rules and protects Earthrealm and the Sky Temple with his wind powers. *Baraka - A tarkakan, who was killed by Scorpion in the first tournement he was revived and serves as the tarkakan generel and plans to raid Earthrealm. *Jade - a Assassian from Edena, employed by Shao Kahan, she particpated in the tournement to prove her strength but failed, now she has a plot to kill Shao Kahn. *Mileena - Self Proclaimed Empress of Edenia, she ruiles it with a iron fist along with Baraka her Tarkakan army is supposed to assist her father Shao Kahn in conquering Earthrealm. *Nightwolf - A shaman who uses the power of his ancestors to defend Earthrealm he also has a quest to kill Sindel and repair Endenia. Episodes *1 The tornoment *2 Kuest *3 Kahnquest *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 Seasons Category:Mortal Kombat Category:2018 release Category:2018